Agent C
For the Agent C portrayed by Rafe Spall see Agent C (Men in Black: International) 'Agent C '''is an MiB agent and is Agent P's partner and ally in Men In Black: Alien Crisis. At first she was partnered with Frank the Pug, but later worked with Delacour into apprehending Emilo Chauncy. She is at first hostile towards Delacour when interogating him but she and Agent O convince him to help them stop Chauncy from causing an alien war with a mysterious book. She guides Delacour throughout the game. She was voiced by Laura Bailey. History Video Game Continuity It is revealed that after Agent C was recruited to join the MiB she wanted to move into fieldwork from administration to prove herself. On the night of Emilo Chauncy's robbery with the book of Khnemu from Peter Delacour. Delacour has just defeated an Adorian elite guard before trying to escape when the MiB arrives. Frank the pug and Cee caught him and Cee ordered Frank to take Delacour back to MiB Headquarters for interrogation while she pursues Chauncy but despite her best efforts Chauncy escapes. At MiB HQ, Delacour is interrogated by Cee and Frank into how well he knows Chauncy. He claims that either he doesn't know him or either doesn't work for him. He also tells them that Chauncy wanted him to steal some old Egyptian relic. He continues to make snide comments until Cee reminds him about a war between Chauncy's race the Adorians and the Nakkadans. Delacour is also reminded that Chauncy intended to use the book for world dommination. After the interrogation Delacour meets with the new Chief of MiB Agent O. She is introduced to him and Cee tells her about how they caught Chauncy's accomplices and some information about the two missing MiB agents (Who are presumably Agent K and Agent J). Delacour escapes while Cee is speaking to Oh though Frank noticed he was gone and notified the other two. While trying to escape the MiB headquarters Delacour is suddenly found by Oh, Cee, and Frank in the parking area. Cee gives Delacour a choice to either help the MiB stop Chauncy or be neuralyzed, Delacour chooses to join. Cee later witnesses Delacour's deputization as Agent P. At a party in Chauncey's rooftop penthouse for his new program "C-YA", C goes undercover to keep Chauncey occupied long enough for Peter to slip into Chauncey's study and steal the book. While there they find confirmation that Chauncey is indeed in some sort of partnership with the Adorians and that he somehow turned J and K into statues. Peter and C take the book to Professor Thurgood, a curator at the New York Museum of History who had Peter fired because of his theories. C tells Peter that Thurgood is actually an alien, which angers him due to the fact that he was holding information about himself out on him. Peter is further enraged when Thurgood pretends to know nothing about the Book of Khnemu even though evidence around his study says otherwise. However, before they can get any real answers out of him, the Adorians break in and steal the book back. The two follow them to Chauncey's New Mexico mansion where they discover a downed Adorian ship trapped in a mountain, which explains how Chauncey contacted the Adorians in the first place. By hacking into the ships mainframe, they discover how the war began: it came about when the Adorian prince Khnemu and Netheera, the daughter of the Nakkadan prime minister, were supposed to be married, with Earth being a neutral zone for it to happen. However, their ships were sabotaged and trapped in nullspace. The book is the only thing powerful enough to free the ship, allowing whoever finds it to tip the war in their favor. Chauncey and his Adorian allies quickly capture them soon thereafter. Chauncey explains to them that his network is embedded with Adorian coding, allowing him to take control of every person's mind on Earth once he helps the Adorians win the war. He then forces Peter to read a passage from the book thinking it will power the ship. However, it backfires against him, allowing Khnemu to possess Chauncey and setting the ship to self-destruct. C and Peter manage to escape the blast, but Khnemu is right on their tail. They manage to use the car's weaponry to kill Khnemu, but the explosion caused the Nakkadan ship to be freed as well. Out of leads, C and Peter return to the museum only to discover it to be crawling with Nakkadans. They manage to sneak around them and find Thurgood half frozen in some sort of residue. Peter pressures Thurgood into revealing the truth: he is actually an emissary of the Chtala initiative sent to Earth to make sure the book and an Orb of Netheera didn't fall into the wrong hands. Now that the book had been captured and the Nakkadan ship exposed, Thurgood feels it's better to leave Earth and let his superiors handle the problems. However, Peter reminds him that his actions have been interfering with MIB's jurisdiction and forces him to reveal the Orb's hiding place. With his end of the deal satisfied, C prepares to neuralyze Peter back to before he stole the book of Khnemu. However, she is immediately possessed by Netheera's spirit. Thurgood's office is then swarmed by Nakkadan soldiers and Peter has to fight his way to a fountain in Central Park. There, he finds Netheera and two Nakkadan generals using a nullspace portal to make their way to the ship and follows them through. After fighting his way through the ship, he corners Netheera at a command module. Netheera tells Peter she plans to destroy Earth for its indirect involvement in Khnemu's death and taunts Peter's romantic feelings for C before turning into a giant scorpion like creature to deal with him. Peter manages to defeat her by trapping her under one of the ships machines and escaping with a barely conscious C as the ship explodes. Back at MiB headquarters, Peter tells C that while he cares for her, he's fully aware MiB agents aren't allowed to fraternize with each other. They quickly notices there's a lot of ruckus in HQ, but Frank tells them that it's merely J and K returning to normal. O congratulates the two for their success and tells Peter (who she calls Agent P) she's considering bringing him on full-time as the head of a division designated with locating alien artifacts, starting with a downed UFO in Central America. C remains as P's partner at the end of the game. Trivia * Agent C's voice actress Laura Bailey is known for her role as a voice actor in Anime series such as ''Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Yu Yu Hakusho. * Agent C is based on Agent L and is the second female partner to a main protagonist. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Agents Category:Characters Category:MiB Category:Men in Black Series Category:Men in Black Organization Category:Humans Category:Females